


In the Need of a Wash

by flydye8



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flydye8/pseuds/flydye8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess this a tag scene (maybe a bit longer then a tag) taking place right after "The Witches Familiar". Clara and the Doctor need a wash after their latest adventure only to begin a new one as their relationship changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Need of a Wash

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Dreameater1988 who gave me the prompt, "Clara makes the Doctor take a wash after being in a Medieval Castle." After seeing the "Witches Familiar" I broadened the prompt I hope you don't mind.
> 
> I want to thank everyone for their Wonderful Wednesday post on Tumblr they were inspiring and helped me complete this story

Clara sat on a hard rock as she watched the city of the Daleks crumble into nothingness, disappearing in the deep recesses of the sewers under the city. She shivered a bit, not from the cold, but from the memory of Missy jamming a stick into the sewer walls and the horrifying screams that echoed throughout the passageway.

She wondered for a moment if Missy got out of the city okay, but as the sun set on the horizon she decided she really didn't care. But unfortunately, the Time Lady was like a bad cold always returning when a person least expects it. She was positive that they would cross paths again with the evil step-mother from hell.

Clara wrapped her arms around her torso trying to stay warm in the rapidly cooling planet of Skaro. She wasn't worried, she knew that the Doctor would return for her once he was finished doing whatever he needed to do. She burrowed her chin deeper into her coat for warmth, and then promptly removed her chin, her nose crinkling as she caught the scent that lingered on her jacket. The smell was a mixture of Dalek sludge, dust, and burnt metal but what she noticed the most was the citrusy scent of the Doctor.

She smiled as she remembered how he helped her disengage from the telepathic circuits of the Dalek shell.

* * *

_"_ _I'm so sorry Clara but I need to remove these telepathic leads attached to your temples. It's going to be painful," he said quietly, eyes glazing over with unshed tears. The building around them shook as the disintegrating Daleks from the sewers moved quickly up the pipes into the heart of the city._

_"_ _Just do it quickly Doctor, and stop apologizing this isn't your fault," Clara stated determinedly._

_He grabbed one of the wires protruding from her temple and pulled hard causing Clara to scream in pain, "I'm sor…" his words were halted by Clara's fingers pressing against his lips, "Don't say it!" she insisted, "Just don't."_

_He nodded and kissed her the tips of her fingers before he pulled the other wire from the opposite side of her head. Once again Clara screamed, and then fell against the Doctor's chest doing her best to control her rapid breathing caused by the pain she just experienced. He wrapped his long arms around her and held her close to his body while he whispered in her ear, "You are safe now and I'm never letting you go."_

_Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she heard his soft voice. She held him for a moment then pulled back to find his eyes watering as well. She caressed his cheeks and gave him a small smile, "That goes for me to."_

_He weaved his fingers through her hair and brought his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. She wanted to explore his lips further but the ground shook beneath them and she knew that it was time to run._

* * *

The sound of the TARDIS materializing behind her brought her back to reality, she stood and walked toward the ancient ship and entered. When her eyes adjusted to the light inside the TARDIS she saw the Doctor smiling at her, she returned his smile and nodded at the console.

He understood her gesture and with a pull of a lever they were off. Once they were in flight the Doctor hurried toward her and hugged her tightly as he buried his face into her hair, "I'm so pleased you're alive."

"Me too," she replied.

She breathed in deeply to capture his scent only to start coughing. She pulled away from him and brought her finger up to her nose, "I think you are in need of a wash."

"I could say the same about you," He retorted with a broad smile gracing his features, "And since we are both in need of a wash let's go someplace where they specialize in baths."

She watched as he typed in the coordinates into the keyboard before asking, "Where are we going?"

"I told you someplace where they specialize in baths. Do you still have some Dalek sludge in your ears or something?" He retorted quickly before the TARDIS landed with a soft thump. He smiled manically as he pointed at the doors, "Out there is the best baths in the universe."

Clara opened the door and stepped out with a tilt of her head she questioned, "Ancient Rome?"

The Doctor moved to stand by her side before replying, "No, Ancient Rome was known for its communal bath houses but hygienically they weren't very good," he guided her further into the spacious room before continuing, "This is Caput Mundi Novus, roughly translated as the new capital of the world. These baths have a state of art technology but still maintain the ambiance of the baths found in Ancient Rome."

A young woman and man approached them and bowed deeply, "Welcome travelers. What can we assist you with on this fine evening?"

The Doctor returned their bow then requested, "We would like a private bath for two."

"Of course," The duo replied as they gestured for the Doctor and Clara to follow.

The Doctor chimed in as they moved through the large chamber, "Oh and we would like those wonderful toga thingies," then turned to Clara and asked, "What scent would you like?"

Still surprised Clara responded with her first thought, "Citrus."

"Really, I thought you would say something like lavender or some other flowery smell," he stated with a questioning rise of his eyebrows.

She shook her head, "No, I would like citrus. It reminds me of someone special."

With a shrug he turned toward the attendants, "With a citrus scent please."

The woman looked back with a knowing smile at Clara, "Of course sir." She turned to the left and opened a large wooden box. She first retrieved two soft toga robes draping them over her arm then reached back into the box for three bottles with the requested citrus scent.

As they arrived at a large wooden door the man touched a panel revealing a keypad and card. He handed the card to the Doctor, "With this you are the only one who can open the door to your private bath. If for any reason you need anything else, use the intercom system, and an attendant will see to your needs. However you will need to open the door for the attendant to enter."

The woman spoke up as she handed Clara the robe and bottles, "Take as long as you need there is no one else waiting to use this room. You look like you can use a long soak in our hydroponic bath pool. Please enjoy your time here," she finished before walking away.

The Doctor held up a credit chip and handed it to the man, "This should cover the cost for the room."

The man retrieved the chip and stated, "This is too much sir, let me…"

The Doctor interrupted, "Consider it a bonus, take your lady friend," he nodded to the woman that handed the robes to Clara and continued, "And have a beautiful life."

The man smiled, "Thank you sir. Thank you very much."

"Don't mention it. Now off you go I'm in desperate need for a wash," the Doctor said as she shooed the man away with a wave of his hands. He slid the card into the keypad and when the door opened he guided Clara inside, once in, he used the card again to securely lock the doors behind them.

* * *

Clara put the robes on one of the many chaise lounges in the chamber and then placed the three bottles near the edge of the bath for easy access later on, "What was that about?"

"What?" he asked as he removed his coat and hoodie from his body hanging it on a peg extending from the wall.

"The whole bonus thing," she replied as she mimicked the Doctor hanging up her own leather coat.

"Oh well this might be the best place in the universe for a bath, but unfortunately the people of this world continued the class system that was found in Ancient Rome. The attendants of the bath houses are the lowest class in the system and are not always well paid for their services. I gave the man enough credits so he and his lady friend could rise above their class and enjoy life without working so hard. "

"That was very nice of you, Doctor." Clara complemented as she glanced around the private bath. She observed a large circular in-ground bath in the center of the room, along the perimeter there were multiple columns rising from the floor and ending at the dome shaped ceiling. In the center of the dome was a round purple tinted window that allowed enough light into the room, causing the walls to glow with a soft lavender color.

She continued to observe the room when she suddenly noticed there wasn't any area to undress or any type of clothing to wear in the bath. Blushing she turned toward the Doctor and promptly turned away he had already undressed completely and was pushing a few buttons on a control panel.

She cleared her throat and stated, "Doctor you are naked."

"Well of course I'm naked, that is usually how a person takes a bath. It wouldn't be logical to submerse oneself in a bath with clothes on."

"I know but there is only one bath," Clara stated her heart starting to thump with fear and anticipation.

The Doctor crossed the room and stood behind her; he placed his hands on her shoulders then leaned closer to her ear his accent thicker than normal and asked, "Are you afraid of being naked with me?"

She took a deep breath and whispered, "Yes."

"Why?"

She turned slowly with her eyes still closed and replied, "Because I'm afraid that you will see me."

He rubbed her arms and stated softly, "I always see you Clara."

"No, you don't understand. I afraid you will see the true me and you won't like what you see."

"What will I see Clara? Tell me," he insisted as he leaned his forehead against hers cupping her face with his hands. In the small amount of space between them, his breath mingling with hers, as he waited for her answer.

"You will see desire, want, need, and most importantly love," she responded as she felt him kiss her on her forehead, on each of her closed eyelids, and then gently on her lips.

He pulled back from her and demanded, "Open your eyes Clara and tell me what you see."

Slowly she opened her eyes and gasped as she saw her own feelings mirrored on his face, "I see the same things."

He smiled at her, "Good because I have wanted you to see them for such a long time."

She returned his smile and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down and engulfing his lips in a passionate kiss. She felt his hands roam down her back and when he reached the hem of her grey jumper he started to lift it up, they separated their joined lips for a moment, so he could pull it over her head.

Once it was removed he claimed her lips with his again, his fingers worked on the buttons on the blouse of her green dress, as he finished he traced his hands up her sides and pulled the blouse from the skirts confines and gently removed it from her shoulders. She was now only clad in her camisole and skirt, her heart thudded in her chest in anticipation of what was yet to come.

He broke the kiss and started to trace her jaw line with the side of his cheek when he arrived at her ear he commented breathlessly, "You have too many layers on Clara Oswald."

She giggled, "Well I learned that from you."

He reached the sensitive area of her neck and nibbled gently, "Well I'm glad you are such a good student, because you never know what we might run into during our travels and I would hate for you to be unprepared."

"Yeah, but it does cause some difficulties when you want to undress quickly," she said with a moan. She leaned her head back allowing him more access to her neck. A gasp emerged from her lips when he sucked the delicate skin marking her for all to see.

"Then let's hurry along the process." He replied as he dragged the side zipper down releasing the fabric from her hips. He then lifted her feet from the floor; to help him carry her more easily she wrapped her legs around his waist. Feeling his hardness against her core, her body responded immediately as she felt the moisture between her legs gathering in preparation for him.

He sat her on one of the chaise lounges and kneeled at her feet, slowly he traced the contours of her leg muscles through the fabric encasing them. Rising up on his knees his hands finally reached the elastic waistband of her tights he pulled gently revealing her skin to his smoldering gaze.

His looked caused her to moan with suppressed desire and he responded by chuckling, "Oh my Clara I have just begun."

She smirked at him, "Bring it on Doctor, I'm ready for anything."

"Oh I'm not sure about that but we will see," he stated with a lopsided grin of his own. He moved his hands under her camisole and ghosted her skin with the tips of his fingers before he grasped the hem of the silken cloth and pulled it over her head, soon after he removed the rest of her undergarments.

He stopped his movements and gazed at her naked body, "You are gorgeous Clara," he then covered her body with his and kissed her passionately caressing her skin with his fingers while their tongues intertwined. He broke the kiss, to Clara's surprise, and stood holding his hand out to her, "Come on my Clara let us bathe because when I make love to you I want only our scents mingling with each other and no others, except maybe the citrus you requested."

She placed her hand in his, then together they walked toward the bath, but before they entered Clara stopped, "No."

"No?" he questioned.

"Yeah not yet, you have had a good look at me, now it is my turn. So stand still and don't fidget," she commanded as she moved closer to him.

"The bath water might turn cold." He replied nervously as his eyes followed her movements.

"No it won't I saw you fiddle with the bath controls and turn on the heating elements. Now stand still."

She was so close to his body that she felt his arousal bump against her midsection. She lifted her hands and started at his shoulders caressing him with her touch. Her eyes followed her hands as they moved down to the sparse gray chest hair on his thin but toned frame. She glanced up as her hands continued their descent to his hips and was pleased to see his eyes closed, his breathing becoming more rapid with every touch of her fingers on his skin.

Slowly she traced his hips and walked around his body till she was facing his back. Guiding her hands upward she continued her explorations as she ran her fingers along his spine and watched in fascination as goosebumps emerged on his skin. She started to move back to his front, but not before giving his bum a good squeeze. Once she was in front of him again she knelt down and ghosted her fingers along his inner thighs.

Soon she was face to face with his impressive arousal, she leaned closer and kissed his pelvic bone, her hair draping softly over his hardness. She smiled as she heard him moan and when she placed a soft kiss on the tip of his hardness he gasped, "My Clara!"

She moved up his body then stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips while she weaved her hands through his greying curls before she said softly, "You are very handsome my Time Lord. My Doctor."

* * *

He lifted her up bridal style and carried her down the stairs into the warm bath, "I will always be your Doctor now it's time for a wash."

The water was warm and inviting and Clara moaned in delight, "You made the temperature perfect."

"Of course I did. I do know a thing or two about bathing," he stated as he released her so she could stand. His hands continued to hold onto waist, "Now take a deep breath."

She did as she was told and together they completely submerged under the water, after a brief moment they broke the surface. She removed her hands from his chest and pushed back her wet hair from her eyes, than she reached up and did the same for him.

He pulled away from her and waded over to the edge of the bath. He reached for one of the bottles and opened the cap, he took a sniff and tilted his head, "It is definitely citrusy, I believe a bit of lemon, lime and I think grapefruit, an odd combination but not bad."

He returned to Clara and turned her around till her back was against his front. He put a small amount of the shampoo in the palm of his hand and then started to wash her hair gently, "So who does the citrus smell remind you of?" he asked as he massaged the shampoo into her scalp.

"Don't you know?"

"If I did then I wouldn't have asked." He replied as he gently guided her head until it was tilted back leaning against his chest. He cupped some water in his hands and started to wash the suds from her hair.

She looked up at him and smiled, "It reminds me of you."

"Me?" he questioned as he finished rinsing her hair.

"Yeah you," she replied as she turned and faced him then moved and retrieved the bottle of shampoo. She then stood on one of the steps so she could reach his hair, "I have only recently noticed it since we have been hugging more often."

"Ah well there is a reason for that," he said sheepishly.

"Lean back," she commanded as she rinsed his hair with the warm water, "So what is the reason."

"Lust."

"I'm sorry did you say lust?" Clara stuttered in disbelief.

He turned and faced her and pulled her close to his body so she could feel his erection against her body, "Close your eyes."

When her eyes were completely closed he bent down and licked the soft mounds of her breast in a circular motion from the outside working his way toward her erect nipples then he engulfed it with his mouth sucking gently. His mouth on her breast caused her to moan loudly upon hearing her moan his body reacted, his erection becoming more firm.

He then repeated his movements to the opposite breast feeling his desire for her overwhelming him. He so desperately wanted to be deeply embedded in her inner sanctum that his hips thrusted against her torso.

He brought his hands up and cupped the back of her neck bringing her lips to him for a passionate kiss. After tasting her for a time, he broke away from her lips and instructed, "Now breathe deeply through your nose and smell my desire for you."

She took a deep breath and when the strong scent of citrus reached her nose her eyes popped open in surprise, "Do you desire me that often?"

"Oh yes, and it has been difficult to suppress my desire for you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her legs around his hips, "Well you don't have to keep it from me any longer."

He felt the heat of her core against him. He grabbed her bum and brought her closer so he could rub the tip of his arousal against her wet warmth. When his length was coated with her slickness he pushed forward and entered her slowly, relishing the feel of her velvet tunnel on his hardness.

His breath hitched at the intensity of their coupling, "My Clara! My beautiful impossible girl."

She arched her body towards him as he moved in and out of her body, moaning and calling his name in ecstasy. She grasped at his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh, as the smell of citrus intensified around her. The scent of him caused her body to move against his in such frenzy that their movements caused waves of water to slosh over the edges of the pool.

Using his Time Lord strength he bent her backward supporting her with his hands and he held her steady against him, as his lower body continued to thrust inside of her. Her movements soon synchronizing with his causing both of them to moan in pleasure as the friction increased between them.

He kissed her lips bruising them while leaning forward bringing their bodies closer together. His thrusts became more erratic as he continued to penetrate her warmth. She gasped and whimpered against his lips as the new angle allowed his pelvis rubbed deliciously against the engorged button. The sensations coursing through her body was almost too much to bare, her body tensed with her release as she screamed her best friend, now lover's, name.

He felt her inner muscles clinch his hardness. His fingers grasped at her skin as he pulled her flush against his chest and thrusted one last time deep within her calling out her name as his body tensed with his own release. He moaned in pleasure as he felt her inner walls pulsate around him, he continued to push inside her until another orgasm consumed her body.

* * *

In the afterglow of their coupling, they held onto each other tightly, placing butterfly kisses against each other's skin, until their hearts slowed and their breathing became less erratic. She slowly brought her legs down off his waist only to find that she was unable to stand.

Sensing her distress he rotated his body and sat on one of the steps. He guided her into his lap, once she was settled across his thighs; he caressed the side of her torso as he kissed her lips softly before whispering, "I could have lost you today."

She opened her eyes and met his as she lifted her hand to his cheek, "Yeah you could have, but you didn't."

He turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand reverently, "I lov.."

She hurriedly placed her fingers against his lips silencing him, "Please don't say it."

"But it needs to be said before time takes away my chance to tell you," He pleaded hoping she would allow him to speak the words that he felt in his hearts.

She smiled at him as she moved until she was straddling his thighs, "Words cannot express what is happening between us, this is beyond love it is more complex. So don't say anything," she brought her body closer to his and kissed him fervently before continuing, "Instead show me. Show me with your kisses and with your touch."

"It will be my pleasure," he said before he wrapped his arms around her and claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss. When their bodies joined together as one, he proceeded to show her how much he loved her with his lips and his caresses. Without saying a single word.

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what you think I love reviews.
> 
> Cheers
> 
> Flydye8/Heintz571


End file.
